powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:The 2nd Existential Seed/PPA "Power Protection Agency" (IRL Power based RP)
'Summary' ''' '''This Roleplay will be majorly different in comparison to most created on site. While the previous was to incorporate fiction crossing over with fiction. I figured an IRL setting for the RP would benefit us greatly. Taking place during the 200s, many people gained superhuman abilities through unknown means since the beginning of mankind, although it became more apparent in the 1930s. To compensate, a young man who nicknamed himself " The Enigma " [The pic ---> ] to be the one to gather those who call themselves supernatural and protect them I will be RPing as, or at the very least help safely integrate them into society. The Roleplay will start 3 years after "The Enigma" appearing to Congress to attempt to incorporate his plan to rehabilitate supers "legallly", after proving they exist first. Following this important date will be the offical start to the RP: In which new superhumans are being welcomed into the facility, alongside a special announcement that could change the fate of the Supers... Facility Loadout "FMFS" , or the Fantasy Mansion for Supers, is the general facilkity taking place for the majority of the RP. Although there will be leaving for grocery shopping and general lessons of interacting with regular people, this will be the major location for most of the events in the RP. Some details: *The Mansion was created by one of the first Supers found by Enigma, an Omnificience Super. It was then fundamentally designed by an Omnipotence Super to handle the warping of other "Omnipotence" level Superpowers, and otherwise, be unaffected by what goes on outside the house... SO the "End of the Universe" wouldn't affect anyone in the house. *The Facility itself has countless rooms, each tailored to the person's mind and what they desire. Should they want a whole Universe/Multiverse/whatever in their room, it would be made within the confines of the room without affecting the rest of the household. *The previous facility workers were created by the first Supers Warpers/Creation users: Meta-Learners, created solely to work this facility. *Anything else won't be conversed here due to potential spoilers. Standard Rules / Info: *The Enigma has Complete Arsenal... So attempting to mess with him is suicide sans those wielding Omnipotent Powers. He's also the representative of the Supers so respecting him and his will is crucial for someone to attempt to stay in the Mansion. *Omnipotent Powers are allowed. However, it's 2 per user per the Omnipotent Power. Isn't affected by Omnipotent Powers I get for the sake of the story. So 3 can have Meta Ability, Omnificience, and so on and so forth. Any other power is pretty easy to get so long as you comment it below in this blog. *You must name your character, the power you get, and a quick run down of their personality. Failure to adhere to all three will result in the ignoring of your character until it gets changed, which will likely make you lose your spot for a special power for someone else. *I already claim 1 Reality Dreaming as it's the more gamechanging powers, and the fact it's IRL applications are too immense to be wielded by most in the RP, as it's tied for the strongest power to be used in IRL aside from Complete Arsenal, and Boundless Inner World... which all are going to be first come, first serve.... Unlike the other Omni Powers. *Using Omnipotent Powers will make you the most targeted / hated in the RP canonwise due to being feared by the populace about the potential that Supers. So having Omni Powers won't be as fun as people make it out to be, so please make sure you are ready before you take them. *Enigma will try his best to make sure the existence of Omni-Powers isn't proven. The Government will to try and shut down the project and disband Supers. When in public, it's important to not show off implications of having Omni-Powers, or even lesser powers too destructive to be near humanity. *Do not powerplay against other Supers. Feel free to experiment with your powers in the RP, however please don't actively make it unfair for others... Otherwise you'll be asked to leave. List of Accepted Characters (Once it hits 10 with at least 3-4 Omni Powers we will start in a thread) Omni-Power "Supers": * Regular Powers "Supers": * Category:Blog posts